


梦中人-07

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	梦中人-07

1928，冬，纽蒙迦德堡

纽蒙迦德下了一场大雪，北风呼啸地吹拂着这座城堡，刺骨的感觉像是从四肢窜到百骸。湖面冻结成冰，除了雪松还郁葱葱的一片，一切都被冰雪覆盖着。从纽约回来后，格林德沃已经在自己的房间里待上整整一天了，这场未能打起来的战争明显让黑魔王感到十分挫败。

加拉哈德端了一杯黑咖啡走到格林德沃的房间前，虽然文达已经告知了他们所有人不要轻易打搅格林德沃。

他轻轻扣了门，却没有人回应。这在他的意料之内。邓布利多还是推开了那扇门，悄悄的走了进去。

格林德沃站在窗户面前，双手背后，保持着一个挺拔的姿势。邓布利多将咖啡放到他的桌子上 ，屋子十分安静，一点点微小的动作都能引发很清脆的声响。

他一步一步朝格林德沃走去，“谁让你进来的。”格林德沃没看他，黑魔王的态度异常冰冷，声音也像是浸透在冰碴里似的。

邓布利多停下了，“罗齐尔告诉我了不要来。”

“那么你该听她的。”

“对不起，”邓布利多低下了头，“我控制不了。”

格林德沃刚想回过头去说点什么，却因为身上突如其来传来的温热触感瞪大了双眼。

加拉哈德抱住了他的腰。

“你做什么？”格林德沃想要推开他，却发现男孩环着的手臂竟十分用力。

“加拉哈德。”格林德沃叹息了一声，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“是的。”男孩的声音闷闷的，他抬头看向格林德沃，瓷蓝色的眼睛倒影出男人的影子。

是的，他当然知道。他不知道如果没有加拉哈德这个躯壳，他又是否能做出这样的举动。

“我知道您有一些情人。”邓布利多松开了他，“或许我也可以为您做同样的事情。”

“加拉哈德。”格林德沃抚过他额前的碎发，男孩的头发很柔软，平整。他不免想象它如果变成红色会是什么样的景象。

“不要以为你很了解我。”

加拉哈德将手指放在格林德沃的胸口上，曾经血盟的放置处——心脏稍微下方一点的位置。格林德沃突然瞳孔一缩，还来不及多想，加拉哈德的唇已经落在了他的嘴角边。

加拉哈德有一双漂亮的眼睛，像是平静的蔚蓝大海。格林德沃承认，在那个大雨滂沱的夜晚，他被那双眼睛吸引过。

只是那么一瞬间，他似乎觉得某个人重新站在他的眼前了。

事情就那么发生了，邓布利多被推到了墙边。他的脖子被男人的手腕遏制住，他从来未对一个下属这样过。他的衣衫被格林德沃粗暴的扯了下来，露出他光洁白皙的双腿。这是一场单方面的性爱，没有抵死缠绵的恩爱，只有不停的索取。

他倒在格林德沃那张柔软的大床上——他庆幸自己还有这种权利。邓布利多像是献祭的羔羊一般将自己推给格林德沃。他干涩的甬道容纳着粗大的性器，他痛的想叫，但却生生制止住了自己的声音。

现在他是加拉哈德。不再是1899年那个在谷仓和爱人肆意翻滚的邓布利多。

格林德沃的插入没有丝毫温柔的痕迹，他叫他看着自己，用那双潋滟着水光的眼睛。直至最后的冲刺，男人粗重的喘息喷洒到邓布利多的脖颈间，带着压抑许久的沙哑。

他说出了一串德语。

Album Dumbledore。

那温热的肠肉骤然收紧，邓布利多像是一条濒死的鱼，胸膛激烈的起伏着。他的眼泪从眼角滑了下来，他终于发出了第一声呻吟。

格林德沃没有射进去，床单上沾染着白色的粘稠液体。在这期间，男人都没有吝啬一个亲吻。他站起身，皮带扣起的金属声在房间里响起。

“明天开会你坐在我旁边。”格林德沃撂下一句话，门就被“砰”的一声合上了。

屋子里充满着熟悉的气息，是格林德沃衣服上残留的味道。格林德沃从分离到现在都在用着同一款香水，在某些方面，他怀旧的几乎不近人情。

“我承诺，等到实现更伟大的利益时，能够站在我身边的人只有你。”

回忆接踵而至，邓布利多盯着天花板看了很长时间。他渐渐平复了呼吸，最后他闭上了眼睛，像是一个迷失已久的孩子，任由疲累感像海水一般淹没他。

1928，英国，霍格沃兹。

一只脚踩在了掉落的枯树枝上，霍格沃兹学校迎来了一位不俗之客，但显然没人会知道这位的短暂驻足。格林德沃站在黑湖边，他闭上眼睛，近乎贪婪的呼吸着这里的空气。

他已经许久都未踏进这里，就像一个不曾触碰的禁忌。但他经常提起这——阿不思•邓布利多躲在他英国的学校里，躲在霍格沃兹。他经常这么说。

他看到了那座白色的坟墓，大理石的。中间有着一行烫金的字体，不过已经被厚重的积雪覆盖住了。

“终于摆脱了我，你是不是很高兴？”

格林德沃像是放空自己的思绪一般，手无意识的摸索摩挲着墓碑的边缘。

“是你告诉斯卡曼德的吗？死了还不忘对付我啊，你永远都这么聪明。”格林德沃笑了，“虽然我不愿意承认……阿尔……我的事业永远和你息息相关。”

男人站在坟墓前自说自话，如果他的圣徒们看见这个场景一定会觉得十分匪夷所思。他们的黑魔王竟然会在像一个汇报事情的“小学生”对着昔日仇敌做出如此举动。

“但是他们胆敢杀死你……”格林德沃收起了拳头，“我就不会放过他们。”

黑魔王闭上了眼睛，他靠在冰冷的坟墓上，静静地听着寒风刮起的“沙沙”声。突然他睁开了眼睛，身体直直地看着前方，瞳孔失去了焦距——那是看到预言时候的姿势。

预言的片段很长时间都是断断续续的，他很久没看到完整的意象了。

格林德沃仿佛看见了什么可怕的事，他的鼻孔向外扩张，嘴角紧紧的抿在了一起。接着他回头看向那座坟墓，露出了孤疑的神情。

他缓缓抬起了手，魔杖在他手里牢牢握着。他将杖尖在坟墓上“咚咚”点了三下，那坟墓便向一头打开了。

他深吸了一口气，朝里面看去。

墓内空空如也，除了一根孤零零的魔杖。

是阿不思生前的魔杖。

tbc

（阿邓也没想到格林德沃会来看他的坟墓……他低估了格格对他的爱。）


End file.
